Legacy of Rouge
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: Rouge steals the Master Emerald. And as a result of this Floating Island is gonna drop in 24 hours. Can Knuckles save it? And what else is the bat up to? Fleetway & Archie. Part of my new series of fics.
1. Prelogue Beginnings

It was a wet and stormy night, slippery and muddy on the Floating Island. This, however, wasn't going to stop a certain thief from getting what she wanted. A bolt of lightning struck and skimmed the side of the island.

_Better get out of here quickly, this place is a danger zone._

She trod carefully, she had to admit, she hadn't expected intruding the Floating Island to be this easy. She had heard of the force that defended this island, that helped it's guardian, they were the Chaotix. Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the crocodile, Ray the Squirrel. Together they were an impressive force. But at this hour, they were at their homes in their various places across the island. The only complication might the the guardian himself.

_Who am I kidding? Nothing is a complication for me. _

She looked at the island plan she had. In red pen, it had marked it in different places. Part of the meticulous planning she had done in preparation for this heist. This time, however it would be more difficult. She was going up against one of the world's best, an amazing martial artist and fighter, also fought alongside Sonic the Hedgehog, so he had to be one of the best, also fought with Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Echidna was certainly something else.

_Then again, so am I..._

Rouge the bat put the map away and spread her wings, she had to be careful about this, the winds were treacherous, the weather unkind, she dived downwards, skimming the wet grass, after a while, she had reached a small rock building, she went inside, careful, sneaky and quiet. She saw a faint green glow from a distance. She walked over, a crooked smile crossed her lips.

_Unguarded as well, you are a naughty boy, Knuckles.._

Slowly, the bat strode over to the green emerald, the object of her desires. A shaft of light that constantly covered the emerald shone, making it even more beautiful and appealing to the bat as she slid her hands over it in awe.

_Beautiful.._

A sound was picked up by the sensitive bat's ears, she dodged to the right and heard a crack, she looked over and saw the guardian himself, he wasted no time in removing his hand from the rock floor that he had punched after missing her. Angrily, the red Echidna swung his fists in succession. She dodged with gracefulness, stamina and beautiful agility. One fist connected. But it did so at an angle that prevented her from harm and merely tore her leotard. She hadn't wanted a fight, but was prepared for one, she raised her foot, which knocked the wind out of the guardian when it connected with his stomach. She saw her golden opportunity, she dived at the giant green gem, grabbed it, and with almost automatic reflex tied a rope around it. Quickly she grapsed the rope tight in her right and and flew out of the chamber.

_All went to plan..._


	2. Chapter 1 24 Hours left

Rouge along with Robotnik, Snively, Zachary and Vichima, all sitting around the Master Emerald.

"Rouge, you have done us proud!" Zachary said as he run his hand against the surface of the Master Emerald "Mobius will be ours!" Vichama was silent the whole time, just the sorta guy he was though and Robotnik, well, since his little insanity trip he is always drooling.

"So, how long until it is all ours?" Rouge asked with a devious grin plastered on her face, Zachary shrugged as he sat at the console.

"Could take a while, but now armed with the emerald, our chances are greatly increased!" Rouge sighed, not the answer she had wanted. She glanced out of the window of the Death Carrier,

_So easy to fool them... They believe I am on their side._

She sat next to the emerald, gently stroking it.

"Have you got a relationship with that emerald or something?" Vichama said sarcastically, Rouge frowned at his sarcasm before replying.

"No, but at least I can get a relationship, beautiful.." Vichama's eyes flared at her, she noticed and playfully winked. Zachary stifled a laugh as he continued to type into the computer console.

_How drab... Some of the toughest villains around and I could take them all.._

Rouge yawned and relaxed in her chair, Vichama continued to stare at her, Zachary continued to type and Robotnik continued to drool.

"This is fun.." she said sarcastically to no one at all, Zachary then grinned at her.

"Well, things are about to get more exciting..."

Rouge's ears perked up "Hmm?"

He grinned "Things are gonna get a whole lot more interesting... Watch out, Sonic here we come.." Zachary said with a grin.

* * *

Knuckles and the Chaotix were in a panic, after the Master Emerald was gone. 

"This is bad!" Julie-Su said as she sat down with her head in her hands

"Well, we have one hope.." Archimedes said to the group, they all looked over, the desperation obvious in their eyes "Well, you know I said that the Master Emerald was over exerting itself?" Knuckles nodded. "Well, because of that, the emerald's power won't fully drain from the island for another 24 hours." They all released a sigh of relief.

_That leaves me plenty of time to get the emerald back from that bat girl, Rouge! _

Knuckles smiled at them before walking out of the room, he lay down on his back and peacefully watched the sky

_How could I let her get away with that?_

Knuckles sighed, he sensed someone sit down quite near to him as he saw a few flowers go into the air.

"Knuckles?" He looked over and saw Julie-Su.

"Hey there, Julie." Knuckles greeted warmly, she gripped his hand.

"Don't worry, there was nothing you could do.."

Knuckles was silent and he looked up "Hey! The Death Carrier!"

Julie nodded "What about it?"

Knuckles grimaced "It is heading for Knothole!" Julie-Su gasped, Knuckles got up, she already knew what he was doing.

"Knuckles, good, luck!" He knelt down and gave her a quick kiss before running and jumping off the side of the island.

_Rouge, you are mine..._


	3. Chapter 2 And So It begins

Sonic was walking around in Knothole, it had changed a lot since Robotnik disappeared, the Emerald Hill Freedom fighters now lived there. Things were a whole lot different. Knothole was no longer concealed and everyone lived peacefully. And little did the blue hedgehog know, things were about to get vastly different.

* * *

Rouge was stretching, they were arriving in Knothole in 10 minutes. She quickly had to repair her leotard that Knuckles had damaged the previous night.

_That idiot!_ _When I see him, he will be getting a piece of my mind!_

She put on her make up, a bit of lipstick and walked out the room and back into the meeting room.

"Okay, we have located Knothole are we are ready to attack!"

Vichima sighed "I don't think that is a wise move, their forces outweigh ours!"

Zachary thought for a moment "Yes, but thanks to Rouge, we have the most powerful Chaos Emerald of all in our grasp!"

Vichima nodded "Yes, that!"

Robotnik stood up and walked over "I guess you want to know what your role is in this? You, will be controlling the weapon!"

Rouge grinned "Does this mission have an objective?"

Zachary nodded "It does! There are Chaos Emeralds in Knothole!"

Rouge smirked "I like it! I am the thief here, let me handle it!"

Zachary shook his head "No, you are the best of us, Syndicate at fighting, I believe you should stay and guard the ship!"

Rouge didn't like the sound of this "Soo, who is stealing it then?"

Zachary motioned toward Vichima "He is also a master thief like you! But since you were better at fighting than him, I chose you to go out!"

Rouge nodded "Where is Shadow though?" Zachary just smiled, Rouge knew the smile and returned it "What have you got him doing?"

Zachary grinned again "Secret!" she shrugged as the Death Carrier slowed to a halt directly over Knothole.

* * *

Knuckles was gliding after the huge ship, which was a lot faster than him.

"God, Knothole is in trouble, so is my island!" He then landed and run through the forest. "God, this is so much bigger when you are in a hurry it seems!" Knuckles said as he run with all the energy he could muster, he heard many screams and battle cries "I am too late! I gotta help!" he said before running at full speed!" He said as he run off.


	4. Chapter 3 Knothole Invasion!

The death carrier started to change shape, much to the despair of Sonic, Sally and the others.

"Sonic, we need to do something!" Sally said, obvious despair in her voice.

_You are right, Sal ol' gal.. But what?_

Sonic nodded as gun came out of the front.

"Damn it.. The syndicate are back!" Just then Dr. Zachary dropped from the ship, the same as ever but equipped with a newer gun than before. "Ha! You are back again?" Sonic laughed.

"Take me seriously! I am more of a threat than you think!" Zachary said with a grin "Robotnik! NOW!" The gun on the ship started to charge.

_Oh no..._

Knuckles came from nowhere, and with an almighty punch, deflected the gun. He also noticed another Echidna flee from the ship and followed it.

"Just you an' me, Zach!" He nodded as he aimed the gun on his arm "You guys, take care of the Death Carrier! He is all mine!" They nodded as they took off, they squared each, ready to pounce.

* * *

Knuckles glided silently behind Vichima, who stalked through Knothole with the map in his hand. 

"Can I help you with something?" Knuckles said, getting into a fighting position.

The taller stronger looking Echidna grinned "Listen, buddy, I have business to attend to!"

Knuckles shook his head "You ain't going nowhere!"

He then heard a female voice "Oh! Ain't he?"

He spun around and saw Rouge "You?"

She nodded "I'll take care of this. Vichima go!" The Echidna nodded and run off, she hovered above him "Just you and me now!"

Knuckles stood with his arms crossed "I have no time! You said Vichima, right? He's an ancient prisoner of the Echidna's and I intend to return him to the prison! I still don't know how you freed him!"

Rouge grinned "Me? I ain't capable of such things, this is Zachary's doing!"

Knuckles scowled "Whatever, stay out of my way!" He then took off.

She smirked "No way!" she then took off after him.

* * *

Sally shot her rope and climbed up, the other Freedom fighters following suit. 

"Okay, we can take down this ship!" Sally said as they climbed the rope.

"Maybe not.. Impossible to get in yet easy to get out." Said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"SNIVELAY!" Bunny said angrily.

"Indeed! With Master Robotnik at the controls! Knothole is as good as finished!"

Sally gulped, and bravely replied "We will see!" They then continued to climb the rope until they was on board "Move out!" She ordered, everyone did so. Sally had downloaded a map of the ship already and knew the way, she had chosen to go alone, it was then that she unsheathed her knife and trod forward.

* * *

Dr. Zachary was shooting his bullets everywhere, Sonic dodged everyone of them. 

"Still a sloppy shot, I see!" Sonic then punched the doctor in the jaw, he then fell to the floor. Before spring back up, and socking Sonic in the stomach with his heavy bi-metallic gun arm. Sonic wheezed and fell to the floor, Zachary then stood up and held the gun to the hero's head.

A hero dies!" He said as click was heard.

"Zachary, abort whatever you are doing, we are encountering resistance snatching the emerald!" Rouge called down the intercom.

"What do you mean? You are supposed to be at the ship.."

Rouge sighed "Knuckles intervened, I had to get involved!"

Zachary was momentarily silent "Very well.. Report to the Death Carrier." Rouge then looked toward Vichima, she snatched the emerald from the Knothole safe while Knuckles was distracted with Vichima and flew off.

Zachary jumped up and glided away "I am letting you go this time, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said as he flew away to the Death Carrier, a moment later he saw Rouge the bat also arrive on deck.

* * *

Vichima fell to the floor "No Echidna can beat he guardian!" Knuckles said proudly as he overlooked Vichima, who grinned 

"Wanna bet?" He jumped at Knuckles and tried a roundhouse kick, Knuckles ducked and followed up with a powerful uppercut to the stomach, Vichima moaned a little in pain and fainted.

"Looks like you're prisoner again, Vichima!" Knuckles picked him up and glided off with a little difficulty.

Sally climbed down out of a shaft, outside the control room, she pressed a button and the door opened.

"Time to end this, Robotnik!" She said with hatred in her voice.

_Don't worry, daddy, I will avenge you.._


	5. Chapter 4 Panic!

Sally whispered to the Freedom fighters.

"Go back to Knothole, I will meet you there!" Before they could object she turned the comm device off, she got her knife out and snuck up behind Robotnik, Snively turned around when he heard her, she quickly jumped into the air and kicked him into the wall with one of her karate moves, she readied her knife and run for Robotnik's chair, just then there was a flash behind her.

She turned around and came face-to-face with Shadow "Hah, try and kill my master?" Sally looked on in fear as he charged up an attack.

* * *

Sonic was lying on the floor in Knothole on all fours, the Syndicate were a lot more powerful and extremely dangerous now. 

_The others are coming this way, where is Sally?_

Sonic stood up clutching his stomach, Amy run over, gave him a hug and supported him so he could stand.

"Poor baby, what did Zachary do?"

Sonic growled "I lost.."

Amy grinned "Yea, well, you win some you lose some..." He smiled at her.

"I wonder why Sally sent us back?" Amy wondered, Sonic's eyes widened in realisation.

"She is after Robotnik!"

Tails then whimpered a little "Even worse news, that gun's charging up again.."

Sonic growled "They think they can take over Knothole, they got another thing comin'!" Sonic said as he pushed Amy back a bit, she realised Sonic's fur started to go a greenish colour and that his pupils were disappearing.

"Oh no! Sonic, take control!" Amy cried, Sonic's fur then flashed bright yellow, his pupils were replaced with a red squiggle, he was now Super Sonic.

* * *

Rouge and Zachary waited up on deck. 

"Where is Vichima?" He growled

"That wimp was probably beaten by Knuckles! And you know what a religion following dork he is. He's probably locked Vichima up again."

Zachary grimaced "That twerp? Vichima back in his time was an Echidna warlord, he wouldn't be taken down so easily!"

Rouge shrugged "I am not so sure, Knuckles is something else.."

The white Echidna nodded "Indeed he is... But if he has got Vichima, he will have the Syndicate to contend with!"

Rouge smirked "Good. I have a score to settle with that twerp!"

Zachary grinned "I am proud to have you as a part of the Syndicate." Zachary commented, she jsut grinned as a vibration started to shake the ship.

* * *

The beam fired from the Death Carrier's gun, Super Sonic stood there grinning, he then jumped up and flew directly into the beam. It was no match for Super Sonic's amazing power and strength, he pushed the beam back into the gun, which cracked into fiery pieces and exploded. 

"Hmmm, no one is a match for me these days!" The yellow hedgehog groaned in disappointment.

Shadow was about to kill Sally with the attack, but saw Super Sonic.

"Hmm, a pure Chaos energy creature..." He mumbled, she knew he was going to try and hurt Sonic, so she bit his leg "Bitch!" he slapped her across the face, he was strong and she slumped down, Zachary and Rouge then walked in.

"Hey Shadow, you up for a challenge?" The obsidian hedgehog grinned as a way of saying yes "Well, defeat Super Sonic!"

Shadow bowed "Chaos control!" And then he was gone.

_Time to die, Sonic..._


	6. Chapter 5 Rouge's Plan

Shadow appeared on deck with a green flash.

"Hmm, the competition is pathetic!" Super Sonic said as he glared with a smirk.

"Is this what I lower myself to, doctor?" Shadow asked, speaking into the communicator.

"Don't underestimate him, Shadow!"

Sally then shouted into the com device "Sonic, kick his ass!"

Super Sonic grinned at Shadow "You know what? You bore me! I think I will let the blue one handle you!" Super Sonic flashed and turned back into his normal, cool and blue self.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I, am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Sonic grinned "Well, I am guessing you ain't on our side!"

Shadow nodded "Indeed, I only work with professionals!" The com device kicked in again.

"Use the Chaos Emerald! Good luck, Shadow!" Robotnik said in his deranged voice, he smirked as he looked at Sonic.

* * *

Knuckles arrived back on the Floating Island with his newly captured prisoner "Vichima, you are back where you belong!" he trotted alone with Vichima over his shoulders, he looked back and saw Knothole, it was still under threat by the Death Carrier that loomed over it, but that was none of his concern. 

_He would have helped you..._

Knuckles shrugged off the thought and walked onwards carrying Vichima, the prisoner.

* * *

Rouge was leisurely sitting in a chair watching the opposition's star player being beaten by Shadow. 

_Now would be a perfect opportunity to put the snatch on the Master Emerald..._

She looked around, Vichima the only possible wrench that was in her plan wasn't around, Robotnik wasn't a problem in his deranged state, Snively never was a problem and she could definitely handle Zachary. There was no doubt in her mind that she could pull it off.

_I have an advantage over everyone around me, this is a great opportunity.. Except Shadow..._

Indeed, the black hedgehog posed a threat to her plans. Another devious thought popped into her head.

_I got the sword of Acorns recently... According to Zachary's computer, the sword of Acorns has the ability to dominate minds..._

With that ability, she could have the Syndicate under her control.

* * *

Sonic dodged another powerful attack from Shadow. 

"Chaos Spear!" Eight, yellowish-white, miniature blots of pure Chaos flew toward Sonic, one connected with the hedgehog's leg.

"Damn!" Shadow grinned, he spun into a ball and headed for Sonic, who jumped up, just then Shadow's feet connected with the ground and he stood straight, wondering where his opponent had gotten to. When a massive surge of pain shot through his back, he realised.

"AHH!" Shadow fell to the floor, as did Sonic with his injured leg "Impressive.." Shadow muttered as he stood up again, moments after him, Sonic did the same.

"Shadow! Time to go!" Zachary called.

"Nice meeting you, Sonic!" Shadow said coldly, he then gripped his red Chaos Emerald which Sonic recognised and shouted "Chaos control!" He then disappeared.

_We will meet again, Shadow..._

* * *

Rouge was staring at the giant green emerald and thinking about how she could make the Syndicate all hers. Her own super-villain alliance. 

"Hey, Zach, where we going?" She asked.

"To Floating Island.." He said "Knuckles has recaptured Vichima for his ancestors, the fool!" Rouge nodded.

_Vichima, who better than to first test the sword of Acorns on?_

Rouge walked into her room and opened her draw. There lay the beauty, the Sword of Acorns, she picked it up and rolled it around in her hands a bit.

_I wonder how you control this thing?_

After taking the sword out she searched the draw for the documents she had printed off about it.

_Concentration.. Hmm? I wouldn't have gotten this far if I wasn't able to set my mind on something.._

She placed the documents back in the draw. After that, meticulously, as not to hurt herself she slid the sword down into her boot to conceal it.

"Rouge, time to go!" Zachary called.

"Coming!" She called back with a grin.

_Vichima had better watch out, because here comes Rouge the Bat..._


	7. Chapter 6 Rescue Team!

Zachary touched down on the still wet soil that lay on Angel Island, Rouge shortly behind, gliding down with her wings and Shadow who appeared next to them in a bright green flash.

"Time to go!" Zachary said, Rouge spread her mauve wings and flew up into the air, patiently hovering above them, she looked at thye Angel Island map she had picked drew up before and knew the precise location of the prisons, she would have no trouble with reaching the prison before the others. By the time Zachary and Shadow arrived, Vichima would be her slave.

"Okay, I will check out the south of the island!" Rouge told them.

Zachary nodded "Since, you are the one who can fly, that is advisable!"

Shadow shook his head "But I can..." Rouge panicked.

_Damn this hedgehog..._

Zachary shook his head.

"After that battle with Sonic... You shouldn't over exert yourself."

Shadow was about to object, but then just nodded "I will go north then!"

Zachary nodded to them both "I will be in the ship, good luck you two!" Zachary said as he jumped up onto deck.

Rouge took off in a south direction.

_I wonder if I can pull this off?_

She stopped to rest and was going to examine the sword once more, but she heard a crunching sound behind her, she turned around and saw Knuckles charging at her, she backflipped as he threw a fist, she then jumped up as he tried an attack to her lower half.

"What is your problem?" She asked, he growled with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"What is MY problem? You intrude on my island and steal my emerald and I have a problem? Ha, I don't think so!"

Rouge growled "Listen buster, you had better stay out of my way!"

Knuckles lunged at her, she whipped out the sword of Acorns and faced him, he stumbled backwards.

_Great practice..._

"The sword of Acorns, put that down!" He ordered, already knwoing she would disobey.

She slowly shook her head "The ability to dominate minds? Why would I abandon that?"

Knuckles stepped back, knowing what she would do "No, Rouge!" She smiled and held the sword above him and concentrated deeply. Beads of sweat dripped down the teen Echidna's face "You don't have any practice do you?" Knuckles said as he grunted, he had to admit, even without practice, he was struggling against the power that was Rouge the Bat's mind.

_I have you now, Echidna boy..._

Knuckles grunted and groaned as he sweated as though he was melting alive, he lifted his arm and punched the sword out of the bat's hand "Wha?" she said in surprise, he collapsed on the floor.

_I can't dominate his mind while he is unconscious... This is harder than I thought it would be...  
_

She picked up the sword and walked onwards to the Echidna prisons before first kicking the fallen Echidna. She reached the prison and and using the sword of Acorns slashed the sealed entrance into pieces no problem

"Hmm, I never imagined you to be my knight in shining armour!" Vichima remarked coldly, Rouge grinned to herself.

_Who said I was saving you?_

_

* * *

_

_­_

Shadow was running around searching for where Vichima might be.

"Where is that damned Echidna?" He wondered aloud.

"Who me?" He turned around and saw Knuckles, standing there with tensed fists.

"Why are you like that? I have no quarrel with you!" Shadow said, giving him a weird look.

Knuckles shook his head "You and the Syndicate attacked Knothole, I can't let you get away with it!"

Shadow just walked right on "I have no time for this..."

Knuckles sighed "Whatever, but leave the island.."

Shadow shook his head "No can do... I'm on a mission!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, then it dawned on him "To rescue Vichima?"

Shadow nodded "How did you know?" Knuckles ignored him and run off.

_I'll follow him..._

Vichima was starting to get up.

_Hmm... I have analysed the situation, Knuckles was at full strength when I tried to control him..._

A crafty smile crossed Rouge's features, she lifted the sword and smacked it over Vichima's head, he fell to the floor and Rouge concentrated while holding the sword in position, she stated to groan, she concentrated her hardest, Vichima started to groan as he sweated. He then fell to the floor with a thud.

_What have I done?  
_


	8. Chapter 7 The War On The Syndicate!

Rouge stood there with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god..." She said, she then almost jumped through the ceiling when Vichima woke up again.

"Mistress Rouge?" He said with an almost drone like ring to his voice.

"I like it, now get up!" Rouge smirked, Vichima just stared.

_The sword has control over him, not me..._

She held the sword and mentally commanded him to get up, and with no trouble at all he rose to his feet, she smiled to herself.

_Zachary might get suspicious if Vichima only obeys me..._

Rouge focused again, mentally ordering Vichima to order verbal commands from her and Zachary.

"Okay, I obey you!" He said, she just nodded , smiling."You had better, now lets go!" Vichima nodded and followed her.

_1 down, 4 to go..._

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles arrived at the scene, saw the gate sliced in half and saw that Vichima was gone. 

_Hmm, she must have freed Vichima... The sword of Acorns is dangerous in the wrong hands!_

"Vichima is gone!" Shadow said in disbelief.

"Must have been Rouge!" Knuckles said, Shadow nodded and silently run off.

_I better tell Sonic and Sally..._

* * *

Rouge and Vichima walked onto the ship. 

"Act natural..." Rouge said almost silently, Vichima nodded.

"Well done, Rouge!" Zachary said with a smile.

"Thank you, it was nothing, Knuckles is pathetic!" Rouge remarked with a wave of her hand.

Zachary nodded in awe. "We have all tried, how do you manage to take him down?"

Rouge grinned "Hey, us single ladies gotta be able to defend ourselves!" Zachary chuckled, Rouge waved at him. "I'm gonna freshen up!" He nodded as she closed the door to her personal bathroom.

_I mean, mind control is exhausting..._

* * *

Knuckles arrived in Knothole, which was in shambles "Good god..." he said, Sally walked up to him "Knuckles, good to see you!" Knuckles decided to cut straight to the chase "Good to see you too, I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Sally already looked like she was on the verge of crying "The Syndicate have the sword of Acorns!" Sally gasped and tears run down her face "It was the last thing left of my father, and these crooks recovered it before I did?" she fell into his arms, he for some reason began to cry as well, he felt her pain "Sally..." he cooed as she continued to cry, he then growled to himself. 

_I will make you pay, you all will... Especially you, Rouge..._

* * *

Rouge stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, she wrapped it around herself and got fried before sitting in front of her mirror, she blow-dried her hair, making sure to get those curves at the end back, applied some pink eye-shadow and and put on black boob tube and and peddle pushers with a matching pair of black boots. 

_Damn Rouge girl, you look hot.._

Rouge stepped out of the bathroom, found her usual seat and sat down.

"So, where we going?"

Zachary looked over at her "To look for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds!" She smiled.

_I think I may let this buffoon keep his mind a little longer..._


	9. Chapter 8 Splashdown! Part 1

She walked up onto the now blustery deck, she sat down and dangled her feet over the edge, looking as the shape of the fluffy white clouds changed constantly before her, instead of thinking of her newest scheme, she was thinking about the one person who could stand in the way of it.

_Knuckles, as I may have mentioned before, is really something. We already know that he is more than powerful enough for every other person here. Well, except possibly Shadow, but I don't think even he would be safe from Knuckles' wrath if the red echidna were to go after him. _

_ Hey, what's that sound?_

She looked around, and then saw nothing else._  
_

* * *

Shadow was sent out to patrol the decks since Rouge went out there, they had ordered her to return immediately. 

_Where has that ditz gone to?_

He looked around and a bit and saw a fist fly into his face.

* * *

Knuckles sat on a crate in the room, along with Rouge. 

"You know keeping me prisoner is impossible?" Rouge remarked, Knuckles glared at her.

"If it weren't for Sally, I would have killed you already, but she wants a bloodless mission..." Rouge looked at him, sympathy washed over her momentarily, but soon another feeling washed over her, one that was becoming familiar to her: Resentment.

Rouge got up and walked toward him.

_Keep me prisoner, will he?_

She lunged forward, bringing a fist up. Knuckles parried her with blow with one of his own, she then planted both of her feet into his chest and backflipped.

"You pathetic echidna, you're such an easy fight." Rouge said as she looked over in his direction, finding him to be gone, she then felt a shooting pain in her back, and she was sent flying forward.

* * *

Sally booted the door down. 

"Good going, Sal." Sonic said with a wink, they walked down the stairs.

"These bitches better be ready for me.." Sally growled as she run down the stairs, using her almighty karate she made short of the control room door as well.

"Where is the sword of Acorns?" Sally demanded, Zachary gave her a weird look.

"Like I know?" Sally got out her blaster.

"Don't, dear girl. Else, Shadow will come in and dispose of yor carcass."

Sonic shook his head.

"'Fraid not, Shadow is a little tied up right now!"

Zachary looked shocked "Either way, princess, we don't have the object of which you seek!"

Sally readied the gun "Don't give me that!" Just then, Shadow appeared behind her and got ready to strike.

* * *

Rouge's head slammed against the wall, Knuckles grabbed her by the throat and banged her head off the wall again. 

_He is a lot stronger... I'm not gonna last much longer..._

Rouge gasped out for breath. She then raised her foot as much as she could, kicking Knuckles in the stomach, causing him to keel over, then she kicked him in the mouth, bringing him to the floor.

He then jumped back up, tensing his fists.

_Round two!_

* * *

Shadow charged up the Chaos Spear and got ready to shoot the princess, Sonic noticed the dark warrior out of the corner of his eye, he pushed Sally out of the way as she Shot the gun, which went into the computer. 

"NO!" Zachary cried.

"Evacuate immediately, steering giro's damaged. Evacuate immediately!" Snively grabbed Robotnik and run off with him following Zachary, while Vichima stood there in a trance.

"Come on, Vichima!" The maroon coloured Echidna broke out of his trance when he was called and followed Zachary, Shadow gripped his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" And disappeared as well.

_Time to go..._


	10. Chapter 9 Splashdown! Part 2

Knuckles stood over the venomous bat, revelling in his victory over her.

_This is one battle with him that I can't win, but I'll get him back._

She jumped to her feet, and booted down the door, before making a break for it.

"The sword of Acorns!" Knuckles cried, he run through the doorway she escaped through, rather than opening it. He ran at full speed after her. She was a lot faster than him. "Sally! Sonic!" Knuckles called "Rouge has the sword of Acorns!" Sally's eyes flashed red, she sped up and passed both Sonic and Knuckles.

"Whoa!" Sonic said astonished as the possessed Sally, who run forth, hate and anger in her eyes, she jumped forward and tackled the bat to the floor, Rouge turned around suddenly and slapped the princess across the face harshly.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll give up!" Rouge threatened, Sally slapped her back and then got to her feet.

"Give back the sword of Acorns... Or I will take you down!" Sally said with anger in her tone.

Rouge smiled. "Is that a threat?"

Sally shook her head. "Oh no, that is a promise.."

Rouge dived down and came back up carrying Sally on the end of her fist "Ooof!" Rouge then grabbed the princess and threw her to the floor.

"I warned you!" Rouge said, baring her fangs viciously.

Sally got up "So did I!"

She jumped into the air, outstretched her legs and run up Rouge.

"You are athletic!" Rouge said, sarcastically, also a bit surprised.

Sally then somersaulted and booted Rouge in the chest, she reeled back.

"Oooh, I have had enough of you!" Rouge said, growling.

Rouge dived down and tackled Sally to the floor, and tried to punch her, Sally grabbed her raging fists and restrained them, she then booted Rouge in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Sally done it again, Rouge brought her fists up into the air. And suddenly pushed them forward throwing Sally off of her. But, when she fell over backwards.The Sword of Acorns flew out of its hidden hilt. "No!" Rouge cried as the sword went overboard, Sally dived for it, but missed my mere centimetres.

"That was all I had left of my father, you monster!" She dived at Rouge, who was caught off guard, and began punching her face in, Rouge then lay there, unconscious, with a blood covered face. Sally continued to punch and punch and punch, until Knucles pulled her back.

"Sally, you beat her, that's enough!" Knuckles cried at her.

She burst into tears "Knuckles, that was all I had left of my father!"

They then heard an evil laugh "Adios, amigos. " She went into a drill drive and tore through the left side of the ship all the way out the other side, the ship then began to burst into flames and it's descent became more rapid.

_My cue to get out of here..._

Rouge then flew off.

* * *

Sally arrived in Knothole, a solemn look on her face. 

_The sword of Acorns is really gone..._

She run to her hut and burst into tears "Father, I failed you, I let the sword fall into the wrong hands and I let it be destroyed..." Sally then stopped crying abruptly.

_Wait, if the sword of Acorns was destroyed, the void would have opened up..._

Sally got up and run to Sonic's hut.

* * *

Rouge saw the Death Carrier plummet into the sea and explode in a giant fireball. 

"Wait, what happened to the Master Emerald, all of a sudden about twenty-seven green shards of glass shot at her, using her agility, she barely avoided them "The Master Emerald... All mine!" She greedily scooped up the pieces and the green gem of her desires repaired itself before her eyes.

_Now to go diving, I know that sword is still there... The void ain't opened..._

* * *

Zachary, Robotnik, Snively, Shadow and Vichima watched as the Death Carrier exploded. 

"Well, that is the end of the Death Carrier, it is a good thing we had an escape ship..." Zachary commented.

Vichima then spoke up "This puts a wedge in our plans though, the Master Emerald is gone along with our ship..." They all went silent.

* * *

Rouge emerged from the ocean, a beautiful shiny sword in one hand, a giant green Chaos Emerald in the other. 

_The two most powerful objects in existence, all mine..._

Rouge saw a slot on the sword that she hadn't before, she pondered on it for a moment and smirked, she picked up the Master Emerald and shrunk it to it's miniature size and slotted it in, she felt incredible power rush through her. The heavens themselves trembled at her power.

_Oh yes, this power... Incredible boundless power, all mine, I will be the Empress, Mobius as my empire... You all had better watch your backs, here comes the reign of Rouge..._

Her body trembled as she focused, her body bursting into a white flame, she decided to toy with this sword's reality warping powers. Hastily, she used the sword on herself, her clothes turned dark black, she grew a cape the length of her body and a hilt appeared on her back, into which she slotted the sword.

_I am the almighty and_ _powerful, Empress Rouge..._


	11. Chapter 10 Countdown to Disaster

Rouge floated there for a moment, examining herself, admiring her new powers.

_Absolutely amazing..._

She floated up and looked at all around her, trying to decide where to conquer first, she saw the giant floating land mass, Floating Island, off in the distance.

_Hmm, make a lovely place for my main kingdom..._

The bat grinned and took off towards the unsuspecting island.

* * *

Knuckles was standing there looking at the empty space where the Master Emerald used to be. 

_These are Floating Island's final moments..._

Knuckles looked at the hourglass, it depicted there was an hour left until the island's ultimate demise.

"I wish there was something I could do." Knuckles said, with a long, deep sigh.

He then heard a familiar female voice which he cringed at "I could give the emerald back, that is if, you surrender the island to me!"

He turned to face Rouge "What happened to you?"

Rouge grinned at the look on his face "It is amazing what happens when you mix a sword of Acorns with a Master Emerald!"

Knuckles gasped "So, the sword of Acorns did survive?"

Rouge nodded "So did your Master Emerald, now, do we have a deal?"

Knuckles hesitated "...no."

Rouge looked at him wide eyed.

"What? Your bravery amazes me, then so does your foolishness, don't you know you are facing the world's most powerful figure, Empress Rouge?"

Knuckles nodded with gritted teeth "I know who I am talking to, and I know how much I despise you. You entered my life and flipped it upside down, and you expect me to trust you that easily? HA! I am not that much of a fool!"

Rouge growled at him "I was offering you a second chance and you throw it back in my face!"

Knuckles snarled back "No, you offered yourself a snatch at the island's jewels!"

Rouge snorted at him. "You think so lowly of me?"

Knuckles nodded "Yes I do, you are a low life piece of scum!"

Rouge growled at him "You'll pay for such a comment!" Rouge braced herself in an open position, arms outwards, legs pulled back, mouth open "AHHH!" She screamed as the chamber shook.

"No! What are you doing?" The chamber began to cave in as Knuckles run out.

_This is the end..._

* * *

The Tornado was floating in mid air as it watched the Floating Island with caution. 

"Sonic, you can sense Chaos energy, what is happening to Floating Island?" Tails asked, Sonic concentrated a moment.

"It is slowly getting drained of its power!" Sonic grimaced.

"I hope Knuckles is okay!" Tails said, sounding worried. Sally nodded

"You guys, we ought to move in!" They looked around and saw Amy and Tekno land on the plane.

"This is dangerous, what are you two playing at?" Sally said with a low growl in her throat.

"Listen princess, you might be going through difficult times, but it doesn't mean that I will let you boss me about and treat me like shit!" Amy said with a growl.

Sally looked shocked "How dare you talk to me in such a fashion!"

Amy shook her head "No! How dare you! Who do you think you are? Being a princess doesn't make you a god!"

Sally trembled for a second "Y-you are right.. Sorry Amy..."

Amy then leaned over to Tails in the pilot seat, completely ignoring the princess and her wishes "Time to go, full speed ahead!"

* * *

Rouge trembled as the aura surrounding her grew, her power increasing tenfold as each bit of energy was absorbed into her. 

"Hmm, limitless power, all mine!" Knuckles looked at her and felt the island begin to drop.

"You crazy bitch!" Knuckles called to her, Rouge glared at him, malevolent intent present in her burning eyes.

"As I power up with limitless energy you still oppose me?" Rouge said with a deadly tone in her voice "You are either brave or a fool!"

Knuckles sighed "I am a fool for not killing you when I had the chance!"

Rouge hovered down to the ground and powered down "I always beat you, you never had a chance even when I wasn't super charged by the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles got into a fighting stance "I will defend the island to the finish!"

Rouge shook her head at him "Tsk tsk tsk, you never learn, do you?"

Knuckles grinned "On contrary, it is you that never learns.. While you may be able to fight fire with fire, never try and fight Chaos with Chaos.." He then jumped into the air and turned into Hyper Knuckles "It's dangerous.."

She grinned "You oppose me with that? Bring it!"

Knuckles nodded, he then flashed out of sight and reappeared in front of her eyes and started throwing punches, Rouge dodged with expert agility and amazing speed, Knuckles spun into a ball and wedged her against a wall.

"Damn you!" Rouge generated a shield, which repelled Knuckles and allowed her to unwedge herself "You are a helluva a lot stronger than before."

Knuckles grinned "Well, expect nothing less from me."

* * *

The syndicate's ship slowly touched down on ground. 

"Hmm, the Master Emerald did survive after all.." Zachary muttered as he climbed out of the ship.

Vichima also climbed out "So sir, I guess it is time to claim our prize?"

Zachary nodded "Come Shadow, Vichima, the Master Emerald is around here somewhere!" Just then a wave of power spread across the island and knocked them over.

Shadow climbed back up. "Sir, the amount of Chaos energy present on the island is incredibly dangerous!"

Zachary grinned maliciously "Hmm, how much Shadow, how much Chaos energy is here?"

Shadow focused for a moment "Enough to power my hyper form!"

Zachary's eyes widened "Enough to make you perfect? That much! Unbelievable, well, absorb what you need and attack Mobius, we will conquer the Floating Island!" Shadow nodded and started to float.

* * *

Sonic, Sally, Amy, Sally and Tekno were fast approaching the Floating Island in the Tornado. 

"Tails, the Tornado's Chaos sensor is going crazy!" Tekno said, Amy and Sally then looked over at Sonic, who was looking a tad green.

"Oh no! Stop!" Amy cried, they then saw Shadow fly off down toward Mobius, Sonic's anger for the black, now silver, hedgehog triggered and he transformed and jumped off the Tornado and followed him.

_Time to end this, Shadow..._


	12. Chapter 11 The Final Stand

Knuckles punched the rapidly weakening bat backwards, he wasn't in good shape either, she reached backwards and pulled out her sword.

"You are better than I thought.." Rouge said as she hyper ventilated, fatigue visible on her body, tears in her costume, caused by the intense combat she had put herself through.

_That Echidna is asking for it... Time to end this..._

Rouge lunged forward and started swinging the sword of Acorns around, Knuckles barely dodged a few times and then her blows with the sword began to connect with his bruised and fatigued body, Knuckles ducked under the sword and retaliated with an uppercut, she downwardly spiralled out of control, she then back-flipped and caught the wind with her wings, balancing herself.

"So, Rouge, you gonna give the Master Emerald back?" Knuckles said with an energy ball charged and ready to fling at her .

"No, I won't!" Rouge shouted, he threw the energy ball, which she easily deflected with a brandish of the sword of Acorns "Did you think you would get me that easily?"

Knuckles frowned "I was hoping so."

Rouge laughed "You under estimate me.." Rouge said as she readied the sword "You will regret such a fatal error!" She flew forward and took a swing with the sword, Knuckles barely dodged and Rouge made a tiny scratch on the side of his stomach and a bit of blood flew out "Come on, Knucks, you are pathetic." Rouge taunted, Knuckles then disappeared and reappeared with a fist in her stomach.

"Oof!" She cried as he withdrew his fist.

"Am I now?" Knuckles asked with a grin. Rouge began to cough up a little blood and Knuckles smiled, he cupped his giant fists together and brought them down on her, she flew downwards and landed in a pile of rocks, he flew after her and tore through the rocks, he punched her and her cries of pain were heard. He then picked her up and threw her, by which time, her clothes were completely ruined and she was badly injured, Knuckles climbed out of the rocks and strolled toward her, she opened one lidded eye and glared at him.

"Think you have won?" She said, Knuckles just grinned.

"Yes, I do! Why? You think I haven't?"

Rouge nodded "There is hell to pay when Rouge the Bat is denied that which she wants!"

Knuckles shrugged "That maybe so! But there isn't a lot you can do in your current condition..."

Rouge grinned slightly "Just watch me!" She slowly floated into the air and screamed, piercing the ears of all those within a 20 mile radius, drawing the attention of the Chaotix who run to the scene.

"Oh no, what is that wench up to now?" Julie cursed as she stared at the new self-appointed Empress Rouge screaming into nothingness, Knuckles charged toward her and was repelled and rendered unconscious when a beam of white light surrounded her.

_If I lose, so does everyone..._

Hyper Shadow grinned as he flew over the terrain of the Emerald Hill, which had some old Chaos defence systems installed in it, which reacted when they sensed the overly powerful Shadow arrive on the scene, the cannons opened up and shot at him, he noticed Super Sonic gaining on him.

"Chaos Control!" He shot a green beam at the beam that was coming toward him and refracted into lots of different beams, they all skimmed past him, Super Sonic just grinned as they came toward him, with the agility of a bird, he weaved in and out between them, he then continued to chase Shadow, who then destroyed the cannons "You are persistent, aren't you?" Shadow said, Super Sonic just maliciously growled as he flew at top speed toward Shadow, the silver hedgehog leaned backwards and barely escaped the charging angry hedgehog, who just skimmed over the top of him "Hmm, I can see you want to play! Play with this, Chaos Control!" Hyper Shadow once again released the green beam from his hand, Super Sonic vanished from sight and reappeared out of the beam's path, he then shot a red laser from his eyes, which clashed with the opposing silver hedgehog "Damn! You mean business, huh?" Hyper Shadow said as he saw Super Sonic charging again, Shadow grinned.

_Man, even when he is crazed, he is still that same persistent blue hedgehog..._

Shadow kicked the hyperactive yellow hedgehog in the face, catching him off guard, he then somersaulted and kicked the hedgehog downwards, Super Sonic crashed into the ground and slowly started to get up again.

"Oh no you don't! Chaos Control!" Shadow shot the green beam again and before Sonic even noticed, the beam had struck him.

"AH!" Super Sonic cried.

"Hmm, you are remarkable, nobody can usually combat my Chaos Control, I will miss you, a respectable rival!" Shadow said a tad grim before grinning again, intensifying the Chaos Control.

"You, you think that the power that flows through me can be controlled?" Super Sonic said with a growl "I will teach you to underestimate my powers! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TRULY CONTROL CHAOS!" The yellow hedgehog was engulfed with his own yellow fireball of power-ball, which spread outwards and engulfed Shadow.

"You are remarkable, but you are wrong, for I, Shadow the Hedgehog, am the only one who can truly control Chaos!" Shadow screamed as his own power reached it's maximum level, the silver ball of power was struggling against the golden one and vis-a-vis.

"Why don't you surrender?" Super Sonic said as he effortlessly released power from himself, Shadow however was struggling.

"Surrender? Never!" He focused and found the Floating Island in his mind and channelled the energy from there into himself, making himself stronger.

_Hmm, this is gonna be a long battle..._

* * *

Zachary and Vichima watched as Rouge continued to release her power, decimating the earth and soil of the Floating Island beneath her feet, Knuckles opened his left eyelid and saw her and her power. 

"Rouge, stop, what are you doing?" Rouge grinned at him.

"What does it look like? I am destroying your ancestor's legacy!"

Knuckles got up and clutched his arm "I... won't let you..." He said as he dragged his feet

"You think you can stop me?" Knuckles spread his arms out and held his hands near the white light that surrounded her "Please Master Emerald, hear my pleas..." Knuckles began.

* * *

Sally, Amy, Tekno and Tails climbed out of the landed Tornado. 

"Okay, Floating Island is minutes away from ocean impact, time to move in!" Sally said, Amy nodded at her, they ran forward, a beam of Chaos fired in their direction, they dived as it tore the turf from the island and scorched the soil.

"Whoa! Things are heating up!" Amy said as she got up, Sally tackled her to the ground as another beam fired towards them "Man, we gotta move fast!" Sally said as she brushed herself off.

"Thanks, Sal!" Amy said as she done the same to herself, Tekno picked the pink hedgehog up, Tails did the same to Sally and they flew off toward the battlefield.

* * *

Knuckles stood there, sweat trickling over every part of his body. 

"I order you, stop Rouge!" He said, the sword she had outstretched in her right hand began to shake, the green gem flashed with a luminescent light and blinded all that watched the scene, the green light faded and all was gone.


	13. Epilogue The End Of The Reign Of Rouge

Rouge woke up on a ship, wondering here she was, she noticed that all that covered her was a sheet and the sword of Acorns and the Master Emerald were both gone, she got up and let the sheet fall to the floor and she walked over to her wardrobe.

_Things screwed up and I lost, as was probably expected, the Floating Island returned to it's orbit, Knothole was no longer under threat, the sword of Acorns was returned to Castle Acorn... As usual, the good guys get a good ending... As did I, I guess... I got a few Chaos Emeralds, and Vichima lost his memory of the control, so the Syndicate never found out about my plan... Which worked perfectly for me, this means I can continue to use their resources and commit crimes, so continues the legacy of Rouge the Bat..._

Rouge stood there fully clothed as she watched out the window, seeing Floating Island pass beneath her.

_Watch out Knuckles, one day that gem will be mine, and Empress Rouge will return!_

Fin.


End file.
